Camptothecin (often abbreviated as “CPT”), a phytotoxic alkaloid first isolated from the wood and bark of Camptotheca acuminata (Nyssaceae) by Wall and coworkers in 1966, was shown to have antitumor activity against the mouse leukemia L1210 system. The compound has a pentacyclic ring system with an asymmetric center in ring E with a 20 S configuration. The pentacyclic ring system includes a pyrrolo [3,4-b ] quinoline (rings A, B and C), a conjugated pyridone ring D), and six membered lactone (ring E) with an 20S-hydroxyl group. Camptothecin itself is essentially insoluble in water. Therefore, camptothecin was evaluated clinically as a water soluble sodium carboxylate salt in the early stages. It appears that the carboxylate salt was actually the compound where the E ring was open to form the sodium salt. This sodium salt produced severe toxicity and had very little anticancer activity. Thus early work on camptothecin was discontinued after starting phase II trials. However, interest in the compound revived when it was found to inhibit topoisomerase, an enzyme that is required for its swiveling and relaxation of DNA during molecular events such as replication and transcription. A number of syntheses and modifications of the molecule have been reported in the literature and new derivatives have been prepared over the years. For example, topotecan (9-dimethylaminomethyl-10-hydroxy CPT) and irinotecan (7-ethyl-10[4-(1-piperidino)-1-piperidino] carbonyloxy CPT) show clinical useful activity. This invention defines a new series of 20 S esters that are useful for treating various types of cancer. The novel compounds have higher potency and lower toxocity than CPT and other CPT derivatives.